comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-61610)/Expanded History
Expanded History Early Life Born Peter Benjamin Parker, Peter was the son of OsCorp scientists Richard and Mary Parker, both of whom had attracted their boss's resentment and were almost constantly busy. Both parents were frequently sent away on business trips by Norman Osborn, and left Peter in the care of Richard's older brother, Ben, and his wife May. When Peter was four, one of these trips was cut short when Richard and Mary's plane exploded in an unrelated terrorist attack, orphaning the child. Without other options, Uncle Ben and Aunt May became Peter's legal guardians. Ben and May loved Peter dearly, but as they had never wanted children both were unprepared for the reality of raising a child full-time, and even as Peter began to grow up they never really saw him as "theirs." This built a steady resentment towards what little memory of Richard and Mary that Peter had, as he subconsciously saw the two as having abandoned him. Peter began showing signs of brilliance at an early age, taking up a passionate interest in the sciences, particularly mechanics and chemistry. In the grand tradition of radical scientists, he often exhibited more passion and creativity in his studies than common sense. Between his intelligence and interests, his natural introversion, and his Jewish heritage, Peter was a natural target for bullying in elementary and middle school. The regular torment courtesy of such characters as Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Carl King contributed to a developing social anxiety, and a difficulty associating with or opening up to other people was a weakness Peter would retain for the rest of his life. Early Adolescence By his freshman year at Midtown High School Peter had grown to resent authority (for doing nothing to alleviate the bullying) and developed a furious hatred of bullies, a rage held only in check by an equally prominent fear of them. Finding a small form of revenge in sarcasm and snide remarks, Peter had begun developing into a callous and often rude teenager. Often he felt as though his aunt and uncle were the only ones in the world who cared at all for him, and even they didn't see themselves as he did: parents. Gaining Powers, Losing Ben Under normal circumstances, Osborn Corporations is a fairly secretive company. Any corporation that employs radical scientists en masse has to be, seeing as radical scientists are only slightly more well-liked than mutants, but during the January of Peter's freshman year of high school OsCorp decided to stage an exhibition of some of their safer projects. Peter, being the only one in his Biology class to get 100% on the previous semester's final, received two tickets to said expo, and although one of them was almost immediately destroyed by Flash, he was able to protect the second. At the expo Peter met Gwendolyn Stacy, a student of a rival school, and the two immediately took a liking to each other. During a tour of the Recombinant Biology lab, however, automatic weapon fire from a few floors below announced the presence of someone who disagreed with the whole "radical science" deal. When the gunman made his way up to the Recombinant lab, Peter, moving quickly, saved the life of Dr. Curtis Connors and temporarily incapacitated the gunman, in the process accidentally compromising a containment procedure for several experimental spiders grown from recombinant DNA and a serum similar to the one developed by Dr. Bruce Banner and Dr. Betty Ross several years prior. The gunman was taken into custody by police, and Peter was harshly berated for his damage to the laboratory equipment. Unbeknownst to everyone, several spiders had escaped, and one of them had bitten Peter's hand. After a night of restless sleep interspersed with periods of excruciating pain, Peter awoke the next morning to discover a host of superhuman abilities, ranging from vastly increased strength and speed to a hyper-attunment with vibrations in the air and objects he touched. At school the same day, he found himself once again a target of Flash Thompson, and in a fit of rage he broke the bully's nose and was immediately suspended for it. Although he had felt a flash of horror at his act of violence, it was ignored in favor of anger and he questioned why he was punished for his act of violence when members of the school's sports team got away with similar acts on a regular basis. It was during this rant that he discovered the spider's corpse on his body and realized what had happened, and he left school in a panic. After calming down (and accidentally discovering the ability to jump 100 feet in the air and stick to walls), Peter managed to contact Professor Stanley Lieber (see relevant page). Fearing the possibility of revealing himself to the Internet, he wore a mask when meeting him, and the hasty explanation of his experiences prompted Prof. Lieber to nickname him "Spider Boy," to Peter's annoyance. Several tests established that Peter's DNA had been retrovirally altered (which he already knew), that his cells had been renewed through the modified Hulk serum (which he had suspected), and that his mutations were stabilizing and would not alter his physiology further (which was a welcome if surprising relief). Just as Peter began to experiment these newfound abilities, he became aware of an underground fight club frequented by more unsavory mutants and those who had undergone biological experimentation. Such mutations and experimentations rarely yield positive results, so the anonymous young man immediately established himself as a force to be reckoned with. Giddy from his powers and the perceived freedom they granted him, Peter deliberately ignored the chance to stop a fleeing thief on his way home, despite the cries of the robbed drugstore's clerk. Things came to a head a week later, when an arrogant Peter was caught deliberately picking a fight with Thompson and confronted by Ben and May. Outraged, Peter began to fight with them first about his perceived victimization, then about his parents, who Peter revealed he had grown to hate. After he spoke without thinking and insulted the two of them, Peter fled his apartment and went to vent frustration at the fight club. Ben decided to pursue him. At the fight club, Peter found himself meeting Norman Osborn, who through various connections had learned of a young man possessing abilities similar to those of his missing spiders. Norman implied knowledge of Peter's true identity and it was during this confrontation that Norman inspired what would become Peter's preferred alias ("...if you think you can just keep on playing your little Spider-Man game..."). During his escape, however, Peter heard a nearby gunshot, and investigation revealed that Ben Parker (who had deduced Peter's destination based on clues in their conversation) had been shot dead attempting to prevent a carjacking. Peter closely followed the police's attempts to track down the stolen car over the next several hours, and when its location was finally discovered in the Bronx he was one of the first on scene thanks to his powers. As the condemned apartment came under siege by police, a disguised Peter broke in through the top window, terrorized his uncle's murderer in a blind rage, and nearly beat him to death before seeing his face in the light. Peter soon recognized the man as the same thief which he had allowed to escape several weeks before, and a horrified Peter fled the scene, leaving the killer unconscious for the police to find. Early Career as Spider-Man Peter did not become a superhero immediately, nor was his gradual transformation into one deliberate. In the wake of Ben's death Peter and May found themselves unable to pay for rent, food, and May's heart medication, and realizing his fault in this Peter began looking for work to no success. Out of grief and frustration, and despite his guilt towards his powers, Peter made a habit of exploring some of the less reputable parts of Queens and Brooklyn, finding a dark and diseased world which he had been hitherto unaware of. Before he could respond to this in any considered capacity, however, more bad news arrived. Gwen Stacy, who Peter had kept in contact with after the Expo and whose father was a police lieutenant, informed Peter that his uncle's killer, Dennis Carradine, had been bailed out of prison. Outraged, Peter followed Carradine and the men who had collected him to a rundown auto shop in the Narrows, where he was surprised to find a minor crime lord called the Big Man offering him a job as an enforcer. Peter was sorely tempted, but turned it down, whereupon he learned that the Big Man already had at least one supervillain in his employ: a man with control over electricity attacked him, and in Peter's panicked fight to escape the two caused extensive property damage and endangered dozens of lives. Peter was seized by a guilt-induced altruism in response to this latter point and during the fight tried to protect as many as possible. Nevertheless, he fled the scene with an even deeper feeling of horror and guilt. He did manage, however, to deduce that the Big Man was plotting to unite the city's independent street gangs in order to overthrow the Kingpin's monopoly on New York's organized crime. Startlingly aware of the danger this presented to the city's innocents, Peter reluctantly decided to interfere with this brewing gang war, hoping to delay it and minimize the damage done. His actions over the next few weeks began with a few outings and anonymous tips to the police, but as confrontations between gangs became more frequent he found himself first pulling people out of the crossfire, then beginning to act directly. None of this was done with much selfless intent, and in fact on multiple occasions Peter considered taking a criminal's stolen goods for himself. But as those two weeks went by the increasing brutality of what he saw began to incite an empathy in Peter to match his anger, and he found himself becoming directly involved in confrontations almost nightly. This had effects both good and bad: when Peter became aware of a negotiation session between the Kingpin('s henchmen) and the Big Man he crashed the meeting and called the police, and the resulting battle killed fourteen people and severely injured Peter. Surprisingly shortly after this, Peter (who was already a hair's breadth from quitting this line of inquiry anyway) was attacked during one of these nighttime outings by a supervillain calling himself the Scorpion. Possessing far greater strength than Peter and an armored suit with a robotic tail, the Scorpion brutally savaged both Peter and the police who had been summoned to the scene by bystanders, killing numerous innocents in the process. At last SHIELD agents shot him with armor-piercing ammunition, the trace radiation of which initiated a severe mutation in the villain and prompted him to beat Peter unconscious and leave him for dead. Peter was reawakened by his spider-sense when the agents tried to arrest him and he fled the scene. An injured and traumatized Peter was confronted the next day by Gwen, who had heard of the incident through her father and deduced the masked vigilante to be her friend. Peter defended his actions and explained the guilt that drove him, and used other details mentioned by Gwen to realize that the Scorpion was the creation of OsCorp, likely at the Kingpin's prompting. Ignoring Gwen's veiled threats, Peter busied himself with spying on the Kingpin's employed radical scientists to discern the Scorpion's next move, while simultaneously refining some of his own projects into a suitable tool to use against him. When the Scorpion stormed OsCorp Tower in the search for a nonexistent means to reverse his mutation, it was to find the vigilante calmly waiting for him, armed with wrist-mounted "web-shooters" and, for the first time, calling himself Spider-Man. The Scorpion was handily defeated. As the Parkers' financial issues came to a head and the threat of eviction loomed, Peter immediately capitalized on his alter ego's new publicity and answered an advertisement put up by Daily Bugle Communications (a news outlet local to New York) offering money for pictures of the Marvel. Unconsciously using this as a means to justify his continued vigilantism, Peter stumbled across the criminal activities of Adrian Toomes, disgraced ex-SHIELD engineer and arms dealer for New York's mob. Heroes and Villains The Goblin Spider-Verse Domestics (The true events of the incursion of Ungoliant are slightly altered from the ones described within Spider-Verse Domestics, the fanfiction, for reasons the rest of this biography makes obvious.) New York Avengers and the Fall of SHIELD Life as Spider-Man War of the Worlds Paint it Black Ultimatum Carnage Cape Code Authority Fugitive Death and Legacy Category:Expanded History Category:Earth-61610